Oyugock Dukedom
Info The nearest city from Bollhart City it's is four days away, the path there is a mountain trail, normally, even if the moving speeds are different, many carriages join together to evade thieves, monsters and beasts. Oyugock Dukedom is a wide territory consisting of seven cities. Beside the capital with its 21.000 people, there is also a large city which houses 13.000 people at the mouth of the great river facing the sea. There are 10 villages with various population number near it, ranging from less than 1000 to about 5000 people. The total population is around 720.000 people. 80% of it are human, while the remaining 20% are demi-human. The majority of the demi-human are the ratmen as slaves. There are 10 special enclaves that are like the self-governing dominion of the dwarves in the dukedom. Every one of them is about as wide as the dwarves' or wider. Furthermore there's also a lot of smaller enclaves of only around several kilometers wide. Of note, there are sanctuaries for featherkin, and beasthead people in the territory. Excluding the area directly under the king, the duke holds the largest territoryWN 6 Intermission 2 There's a story circulating among the young nobles that if you clear the "People who participate on the second preliminary round" condition of the Oyugock martial tournament, you'd get accepted into the dukedom's imperial guards. Entering into the imperial guards is the most popular course to be successful in life beside being the first childWN 7-6. From Bollhart City there is a mountain trail, the road extending at the direction of the forest. The road that extends beyond the forest leads to Daregan City and from there boarding on a ship there to get straight to the dukedom's capitalWN 7-8. Oyugock Troops *17th Knights Squadron. **Donovan *Intelligence Unit with birdkinsWN 6 Intermission 2. *Imperial guardWN 7-6 Population Places *Oyugock CapitalWN 7-18 *Daregan CityWN 7-6 *Dalgan City (located at the northern end of Oyugock Dukedom)WN 15-15 *Gururian City *Puta Town Plot Oyugock Tournament The participating knights are buying large amounts of potion from the alchemistsWN 6-5. The martial tournament is once-in-three-years and it's open in the Oyugock CapitalWN 7-6. The preliminary is held in every city of the dukedom, but Bollhart CityWN 7-6. It seems that the people who possess mithril swords or magic swords are able to pass the first preliminary roundWN 7-6. Characters *Duke Oyugock *Mitsuo Oyugock *Sera Oyugock *Ringrande Oyugock *Marquis Lloyd *Hosaris Shimen *Viscount Emlin *Lina Emlin *Lily *Toruma *Hayuna *Mayuna *Donovan, the captain of the 17th knight squadron and the cavalry soldiers *Unnamed fourth son of the viscount, level 6, with sword skillWN 7-6. Production Oyugock Dukedom it's the leading territory that produces things like rice, salt, silk and glasswork. He even got himself the mines from old Marquis Muno territory and the right to deal with the set mines that the dwarves have occupiedWN 6 Intermission 2. Food Traveling * Animals and Monsters *Soldier BeetlesWN 7-7. **They're drone beetle-like monsters with the size of light cars, their level are lower 20s. **Can shoot fire bullets. **Ram attack. **Has wings. **The beetle can move at 30-40 Km/h. Minerals *Metal veins on the mountainWN 7-7. **Stone and Steel. **Copper. Crafting *Refining ingots from ores (Stone and Steel, Copper)WN 7-7. **At first, a fail at the adjustment and the finished product is unusable. **Small quantity of ingots refined (100 Kg iron ingots, 20 Kg Uutz steel ingots, and 70Kg copper ingots). **Steel would darken and become brittle if the heat adjustment is not accurate (helped with the AR of Satou). **Easy refininf of copper ingots. **The copper ingots alone worths 200 gold coins. *Iron swordWN 7-7. **Brittle sword. ***It's cracked even before I put 10 points of magic power on it. References Category:Oyugock Dukedom Category:Shiga Kingdom Category:Places